Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid-state image sensor, a solid-state image sensor, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
In a solid-state image sensor, a concave portion may exist on the surface of a structure where a solid-state image sensing element is formed. When forming a color filter, the concave portion causes thickness unevenness, that is, a striation of the color filter. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-181967 has described a technique of depositing a resin film to embed a concave portion before forming a color filter, and then removing the resin film deposited in a pixel region and planarizing a structure surface.